Earth,Water,Fire,and Ice
by Pyro Gurl
Summary: Two Girls,separated at birth have power unlike anything the X-men have ever seen.Only one person alive knows of their power,their godfather Charles Xavier.PyroOC,BobbyOC,Romy,Rohne
1. Pologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. The only thing I own is my original characters.  
  
(Bobby is 17 years old instead of 14 years old in my story) **************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Prologue  
  
Two girls, separated at birth, have the power like nothing the X-Men have seen before. Only one person knew of their power, their godfather, Charles Xavier.  
  
~17 years ago~  
  
"Don't worry children. I won't let them find you no matter what I have to do," promised a woman about the age of 22 her face was hidden under a long, hooded coat. In her hands she carries two baby girls, one with hair like the sun and eyes like the sky, the other, hair like fire and eyes like the earth.  
Behind them an angry mob of citizens with pitchforks and fire sticks chase after them. "Kill the monsters", they chanted. A man with brown hair, with a few patches of gray, leaned up against a building quickly ran toward the woman pulling her in an alley.  
"Melinda, where is Katherine. Where is Michael," he desperately asked. The woman lowered her hood; her eyes were as blue as the ocean and had earthy brown hair. Her eyes were full of tears and sorrow.  
"The girls developed the X-gene earlier than they were supposed to. They unleashed their powers in public, a mob when after them. Michael and Katherine gave the girls to me and lost their life trying to save me. Charles they are gone. Katherine told me that they must never meet or know of their powers," Melinda sobbed. Charles eyes filled with tears. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a vile.  
"This should bind their powers until the age of 17.Until then, I will take Apolla and you take Melody," he said opening the vile giving one drop each to the children. He took the angelic blonde, or Apolla, and Melinda disappeared with Melody. Charles ran with Apolla to the nearest adoption agency. Before entering he kissed Apolla's forehead.  
"We shall meet again, sweet Apolla,"Charles said as he entered the building, thinking about Melody. Thinking he may never see her again. He was wrong.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************** This is just the prologue (Intro).Chapter 1 will be up soon.  
Pyro Gurl 


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men  
  
(Bobby is 17 in my story)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Discoveries  
  
~Sunny dale, Ca. - Sunny dale High School-12:00 am~  
  
"Melody, stop flirting with Tristan, we're gonna be late," whined Cameron pulling her away from a handsome, tall blonde.  
Melody had fiery red hair; it was tied with a green scrunchie. Her eyes were an earthy brown with a slight hint of green. She was about 5'8 with shoes. "Cammy, I had a feeling Tristan was just about to ask me out," she cried. They came to their first class, Spanish. The room was decorated with pictures of fiestas and sombreros. Cameron and Melody took their seats.  
"Melody, how's Melinda doing," Cameron whispered, getting out a sheet of paper. Melody frowned and looked down at her binder.  
"She's getting worse. I don't know how much more of the pain she can stand."  
"Did they find out what is wrong with her," Cameron's tone was filled with sorrow.  
Only one word was all Melody had to say. "Leukemia," her eyes filled with tears.  
"Melody Carmichael please, come to the office," they heard over the intercom. Melody and  
  
~Principal's office~  
  
Melody opened the dark chestnut door, to reveal a man about the age of 37.He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Mike, what are you doing here? What's wrong," Melody ranted swiftly. Mike's eyes swelled up with tears.  
"She's gone, Melody. She died," Right then Melody knew who he was talking about. Melody.  
"No. No, I do not believe you," Melody screamed, running out of the door, into the hallway, and, eventually, out of the school. She darted towards the woods until she came to a clearing. She screamed and razor sharp leaves shot from her wrists.  
What's wrong with me? I'm a freak. She thought looking at her wrists.  
  
~Detroit, Michigan- Lake Erie Academy 12:00 am~  
  
A girl about the age of 17 with golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes turns the corner of a hallway and looks behind her. "Good, I lost him. I swear he's obsessed with me. He gives the name 'human' a bad rep," she was out of breath, she let out a giggle.  
"Jazmine, wait up," a girl with shoulder-length hair walked up to her with a frightened look on her face, "It's your mom she's in the hospital."Jazmine took off running out of the school and to the hospital.  
  
~Hospital~  
  
"Miss, I'm looking for Mrs. Lisa Landry," she pointed towards room 109, not f from the lobby. She swiftly ran towards rm. 109. She busted through the door to find people crying. She was too late. Water began to flow from her wrist. She ran out of the hospital, into the park, and into the woods.  
  
~Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters~  
  
Discovery. Two new mutants. Name: Melody Carmichael Age: 17 Location: Sunny dale, California. Name: Jazmine Landry Age: 17 Location: Detroit, Michigan. Cerebro announced. Professor Xavier gasped.  
"No it can't be them," he whispered. His eyes widened. He turned to his ally, Logan, and commanded, "Logan, prep the blackbird. We have a VERY important mission."  
Logan nodded and left the room. Not knowing the trouble that lies ahead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! Chap 1 is finished! Chap 2 will be up shortly in the future. Here's a preview of what is to come.  
  
Jazmine and Melody join the X-Men and a certain pyromaniac falls in love.  
  
Pyro Gurl 


	3. Double Dates and A Call

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.  
  
Author's note: Beware some Jean Hatred. ^^ thoughts^^ *Telepathic speaking* **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Double Dates and a call  
  
~Xavier Institute-5:00 pm~  
  
"Like, Why does the professor want us to meet the new recruits now," Kitty whined, "I've got a date with Levi Duncan in two hours and it take me, like an hour and a half to get ready." Everyone except Professor Xavier, Ororo, and Scott were in the foyer waiting. Suddenly, the three missing X-men plus two almost identical twins entered the room.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Melody Carmichael and Jazmine Grant," Professor Xavier introduced, all the men in the room stood with their eyes widened. Rahne smacked Roberto on the head. "You're MY boyfriend, remember. You never make those faces at me," Rahne scolded, her voice was thick with an Irish accent. Roberto rubbed his head in pain.  
"Rahne, please show the girls to their room," Professor Xavier ordered .Rahne nodded and led the girls upstairs.  
  
~Xavier Institute-7:00~  
  
Amara and Melody are in the foyer, arguing about who is cuter Shane West or Orlando Bloom, when the doorbell rings. Amara opens the door to find two really cute guys, one with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, the other guy had fiery blonde hair and sparkling sapphire eyes.  
Kitty ran towards the man with the light brown hair." Levi, You're right on time as always," she exclaimed, kissing him. Mara grimaced.  
Meanwhile, Melody stared at the blonde. ^^He is really cute^^  
"Oh Kitty Cat. You wanna go on a double date," Levi asked.  
"With Who," she asked. Levi pointed at the blonde.  
"My friend, John.You need to bring a friend along."  
Kitty looked around. She couldn't bring Amara because she was going out with Sam. Her eyes suddenly fell upon Melody. "Mel, you want to, like, go on a double date with us," Kitty asked.  
"O-ok,"Melody replied, nevously.Melody walked over to John and smiled. He smiled back.Levi, Kitty, John and Melody left the mansion and headed to the mall.  
  
~Bayville Mall-7:25 pm~  
  
"So you're one of the X-geeks," John stated. Melody was startled.  
"You know about us! How?" Melody whispered.  
John nodded, he took out his lighter.Suddenly.right before them was a rose made of fire. "I know because I'm also a mutant, but I'm one of Magneto's lackeys," he stated. "You mean you work for ol' bucket head," she exclaimed. He laughed. They looking into each others eyes, accidentely, and they came closer as their lips met and they kissed passionately. When they're lips parted they heard Kitty calling from the record store. John and Melody followed.  
  
~Xavier Institute-the next day~  
  
Melody made her way into the kitchen when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up off of its receiver. "Hello," she greeted.  
"Mel, ello! It's John. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on Firday,"he asked, his voice, thick with his Aussie accent.  
"S-sure," Melody replied.  
"Great. See you on Friday, Sheila,"he said.  
"I thought my nickname was Mel," she joked. The said 'goodbye' and when they hung up Mel did her Victory dance she learned at cheerleading practice.  
^^Coming here was the best decision I ever made^^  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Well? What do you think? Please R/R!  
  
Next Chapter: Mel goes to John's house and Chaos ensues. Remy and Piotr sing Kareoke.Pietro and John Fight over Mel.Also, Jazmine and Bobby get closer.  
  
Pyro Gurl 


End file.
